Puar
Puar is a character in the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. In the Harmony Gold dub from the 1980s, the character is known as Squeeker (not Sparkles, as is commonly quoted), and was voiced by Cheryl Chase. Though sharing an appearance to that of a mouse or cat, Puar is neither species, but is drawn to look a little bit like a cat. (Oolong even refers to Puar as a cat in "The History of Trunks") The name is a pun on Pu-erh tea. Dragon Ball Often soft-spoken at times, Puar serves as Yamcha's constant companion. The two were originally a pair of desert thieves, robbing travelers whom would cross the area where they lived. On one such occasion, they finally meet Goku, Bulma and Oolong. The latter is recognized by Puar as an old schoolmate. 4 Friendship with Bulma and Goku Some time after the meeting, the five of them team up and go on a hunt for the Dragon Balls. They are attacked by a robot piloted by Shu. Shu manages to steal the dragon balls except for Goku's four star ball. They later find a castle that belongs to emperor pilaf. They are trap and knocked out by sleeping gas leaving them to steal the last dragon ball. Goku tries to us a Kamehameha to bust open the wall but failed. Puar and Oolong transform to stop Pilaf from making his wish. As Pilaf was about to make Oolong wishes for underwear make Pilaf mad. The rest try to escape but are later captured again by pilaf. Goku looks at the moon and transforms in to a ape destroying everything. Puar turns into scissors and cut off his tail make his go back to normal. Goku decides to go to Master Roshi's island to train. Bulma, Puar, and Oolong decide to go to West city and say there goodbye's to Goku. While they are flying they crash in a forest forced to walk through a desert to West city. The Tournament Puar reunited with Goku at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Puar is a spectator in the matches. Goku is up against Jackie chun (who is actually Master Roshi in disguise) Goku looks at the moon again and Transforms in the the big ape again. Jackie chun destroys the moon making Goku once again return back to normal. Later, after the Tournament, a year has passed and Goku goes on a journey to look for his Grandpa's four star ball. Red Ribbon Army During the Red Ribbon Army Saga, Puar is seen with Oolong and Yamcha training in West City. Later, Puar and everybody else want to help Goku fight the Reb Ribbon Army, but Goku already defeated them. At Fortuneteller Baba's Palace where the last Dragon Ball had to be found, Puar teamed up with Upa to stop Fangs the Vampire, which they did with ease. Puar attends the 22nd World Martial arts Tournament to cheer on his friends. At the Tournament they see Master Shen master Roshi's rival and his two students Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. Yamcha is up aganist Tien in the Quarter finalist. Tien strikes A blow to Yamcha's leg breaking in it. Puar came out to help Yamcha changing into a magic carpet to transport him to the hospital. Later after the tournament Tien and Chiaotzu become friends with everyone. Later, after the Tournament they find a murdered Krillin. Three years later, Puar attends the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on his friends and watch the fight betwen Goku and the reincarnated Piccolo. Dragon Ball Z Puar is seen at Kame House observing the battles against the Saiyans with Bulma, Master Roshi, Oolong, Ox-King, and Chi-Chi. They watch as Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu die at the hand of Nappa. This makes Puar and Bulma break down crying. When Nappa destroys the TV cameras, they watch the battle through Fortuneteller Baba's crystal ball. Once the battle is over, they go out to look for Krillin, Goku, and Gohan to take them to the hospital. They try to find a way to wish their friends back since Piccolo dies along with Kami, making the Dragon Balls useless. They decide to travel to Planet Namek to use the Dragon Balls there. Battle against Frieza When they learn of Frieza, they want to travel to Planet Namek to help fight. But the ship they were going to use is not fixed yet. Once the Namekians were revived and sent to Earth, they learn that Namek is going to explode with Goku and Frieza on it. When the Planet explodes, they think Goku is dead. They waited 6 months to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive their friends who were killed by Nappa. They wish back Krillin and Yamcha, making Puar happy. They learn that Goku is not dead and will return to Earth as soon as he can. A few months later, everybody gathers on Master Roshi's island for a party where they are under the control of the Black Water Mist. They are later cured by the sacred water up in Kami's Lookout. A Year later, Puar is seen at Capsule Corp. where they see Vegeta's return. Everybody senses that Frieza is alive and coming to Earth. They go to where Frieza and his father King Cold land there ship. There is a boy who comes out of nowhere and transforms in to a Super Saiyan and destroys Frieza and his father. They tells the others where Goku is coming to land. Goku learns that the boy's name is Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma's son from 20 years in the future. He tells Goku of 2 androids who were made by Dr. Gero, a member of the Red Ribbon Army, who are coming in 3 years and to give Goku medicine for a heart virus that he is going to catch. Trunks leaves and Goku tells the others about what's going to happen in 3 years. Cell Games Three years later, Puar is seen again in Capsule corp. waiting on Cell's announcement of the Cell Games. Death and Revival Seven years after the defeat of Cell, Goku is allowed to return to earth for one day. Puar attends the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on his friend. Puar goes with the group to gather the Dragon Balls to wish back the people killed in the World Martial Arts Stadium. Puar must take refuge from Majin Buu on Kami's Lookout. A day later Super Buu finds the Lookout and allows them to live for a short time. When Super Buu escapes from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Puar and the rest are transformed into chocolate and eaten instantly killing them. Puar is revived along with everybody else by Porunga. Everybody on Earth is giving there energy to Goku to make the Spirit Bomb to destroy Kid Buu. Puar is later seen at a party at Bulma's house. 10 years later, Puar attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament again to cheers on his friends at the end of the DBZ series. Dragon Ball GT Puar is seen in episode 40 Piccolo's Decision on the Tuffle planet before the Earth explodes. Puar last appearance is returning to his vagabond life roaming the desert with Yamcha as they watch Shenron flying in the sky. However, as the manga and anime progress (before even the start of Dragon Ball Z) Puar is eventually reduced to the role of a background character. As the driving theme of the manga/anime is mostly fighting, Puar can do little more than react to the horrors of the latest and greatest villain. Puar hosts Yamcha's Tournament in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Puar is one of the few characters to survive in the "Trunks Timeline", as seen in the television special The History of Trunks. Puar is seen hidden in a submarine with Oolong, Master Roshi and Turtle. Gender There has been some debate regarding Puar's gender, despite being voiced by only female voice actors. The character was referred to as female numerous times in Saban's edited English version of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, although Toriyama has indicated in interviews that he had considered Puar male while writing the manga. In the Japanese versions, Puar refers to himself/herself as boku and is sometimes referred to as Puar''-kun, hinting male characteristics. Despite indications of masculinity, when Puar faints in the English dub of "The Power of Nappa", Roshi reassures Oolong by saying, "She'll be okay". In addition, Bulma tells Oolong to "Go help her!" in episode 12 of ''Dragon Ball. Puar is also refered to as female on Funimation's Dragon Ball website. Puar has the innate ability of flight or self-levitation as seen throughout the series. Having also learned how to master Shapeshifting by graduating from the Shapeshifting Academy, Puar can transform into anything, even inanimate objects. Unlike Oolong, Puar can hold a form as long as necessary, although strength is not increased by the transformation and Puar is still unable to turn into something that can be used up, like fuel or food. Trivia *The Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game lists Puar as Changeling race.